It is known to provide multi-ply boxes including a rigid or semi-rigid substrate structure (e.g., formed of folded paperboard) and an overlying decorative outer layer (e.g., paper). The outer layer may be bonded to the substrate only at selected locations to give the appearance that the outer layer is loosely wrapped about the substrate in the manner of traditional wrapping paper. Such boxes may be formed or erected from blanks that are folded and secured in an erected from blanks that are folded and secured in an erected configuration. An example of such a box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,999 to Canning.